conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kavanagh
__TOC__ Hello! Are you Kavanagh from the ZBB? My screen name on there was Mashmakhan. I recognized the name so I thought I would drop by... Welcome to the Conworld Wikia! Feel free to ask about joining other conworld projects on here. The regs love it when they get new contributors. Cheers! Cerne (talk) 06:16, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey. I find your contributions interesting as they primarily focus on elections. Just out of interest, are you a political sciences student or something of the like? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:50, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Indeed a bit quiet, but I am always around. Great job with Howland; keep up the good work! -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:04, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello Kavanagh, noticing that you are a frequent contributor here, as well as your expressed interest in developing a concrete nation, I formally invite you to join and participate in the Altverse project with Bijan. We are currently in development but will be ready to actively collaborate in no time. Let me know what you think, and our best mode of contact is through our user talks or through IRC which you can access here (the main page has a link to it as well). [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 20:28, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Are you still interested in joining the altverse? AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 22:07, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Nearly Real World Application (Howland): Hello Kavanagh! Firstly, I would like to sincerely thank you for joining the Nearly Real World! I apologise for not responding sooner, but I hope that you are getting started, and are starting what is likely to become a truly great nation! However, there are a few points which I need to clear up with you: Firstly (and most importantly), it would be a great help if you could create a flag for your country, and then upload it to your nation page, allowing me to add it to the Nearly Real World pages. You can simply search up 'Flag Creator' to create one online, and then save it to your computer and upload it to the Constructed World Wikia. Secondly, your nation is located in three ''real ''islands off the coast of Alaska. This will be fine for the purposes of this world, but I would just like to point out that the Nearly Real World usually consists of fictitious landmasses, whilst the Altverse world is primarily associated with real world locations. Thus, I would suggest that if you would prefer a more realistic world (ie, with no new landmasses), you may be better suited to Altverse, but if not, than feel welcome to stay in the Nearly Real World. Additionally, you may make additional islands to Howland if you wish, but this is not neccessery and you can continue as you are. Finally, if you are interested, would you like to create diplomatic relations with The Kingdom of Helvore? If so, please let me know. I wish you all of the best on your Conworld adventure! Javants (talk) 09:25, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Hello I just want to say hello to you and I just currently create my country, the San Lazaro Republic... (WiggyP (talk) 02:13, June 1, 2016 (UTC))